And this Farewell
by Cloudhy3424
Summary: Perpisahan yang sebenarnya tidak pernah ia inginkan selama hidupnya/"Sekali lagi dan kau tetap menyakitiku"/"Aku tidak berpikir jika masalah ini bisa diselesaikan baik-baik"/"Aku tidak benar-benar melakukannya hyung, aku tetap mencintai Yesung"/"aku dan dia tidak ada hubungan apa-apa"/"kau sudah bukan lagi milikku"/'Terima kasih, sudah mencintaiku dan menyakitiku"/YeWon! DLDR!


**Pairing :** YeWon – WonYe

**Other cast :** Super Junior members

**Disclaimer :** They are belongs to God, themselves and also their Parents, but This Story is mine!

**Lenght **: Oneshot

**Genre : **Hurt/Comfort

**Rate :** T

**Summary : **Perpisahan yang sebenarnya tidak pernah ia inginkan selama hidupnya.

**Warning :** Yaoi, Typo(s), alur cepat, OOC.

**Ini dibuat karena aku lagi gemes2nya sama couple sebelah hiks... Yesungku jadi tersakiti mulu, aku kan gemes pula -_- jadi maafkan saya bila ternyata disini aku juga menyakiti yesung /nahloh/**

**.**

* * *

**INGAT!**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BASH PAIRING!**

**Jangan dibaca jika tidak tertarik!**

**Silahkah klik tanda silang disudut kanan atas sesegera mungkin jika kalian tidak berniat membacanya ^^**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO SIDERS! ^^**

.

.

* * *

**::_AND THIS FAREWELL_::**

.

.

Jari-jarinya bergerak mengganti beberapa gambar yang tidak sengaja ia dapat dari dunia maya tadi. Berulang kali ia berusaha membuat hatinya tenang, berulang kali ia menatap keatas hanya untuk menyembunyikan liquid yang mencoba turun dari kedua onixnya.

Dirinya terus berdoa agar apa yang ia lihat adalah sebuah mimpi buruk, dan mimpi itu akan hilang ketika ia terbangun. Tapi nyatanya semua itu bukanlah sebuah mimpi buruk atau semacamnya, semua itu nyata.

Namjanya benar-benar berubah setelah ia memutuskan untuk vakum dari Super Junior.

Ia mencoba untuk menerima semuanya, ia mencoba untuk berpikir bahwa apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya hanyalah sebuah fanservice dan ketika nanti ia kembali menjadi bagian dari Super Junior, ia yang akan menggantikan namja itu bersanding dan ber-fan service bersama kekasihnya.

Bibirnya sedikit terangkat keatas, tersenyum walau baginya senyuman itu terasa begitu menyakitkan, "Siwon..." lirihnya.

Senyumannya semakin mengembang, ya.. mengembang dengan sebuah tetesan yang juga semakin deras membuat anak sungai dikedua pipi yang nyaris tirus itu.

"Sekali lagi... dan kau tetap menyakitiku..."

Tubuhnya yang kala itu duduk disisi ranjang merosot kelantai, membiarkan benda persegi yang ia bawa tergeletak dilantai karena kini ia lebih memilih untuk menekuk kedua lututnya.

.

.

* * *

**Cloudhy3424_Present ©****2013 YeWon Fanfiction**

**::_AND THIS FAREWELL_::**

**Happy Reading**

.

.

"Siwon benar-benar keterlaluan, bagaimana bisa dia melakukan semua itu dengan Kyuhyun? Apa dia tidak memikirkan perasaan Yesung, huh! Dasar brengsek!"

Sang namja cantik mengumpat setelah membanting i-phone miliknya hingga hancur, ia tidak peduli dengan benda malang itu karena tiba-tiba ia merasa begitu marah dengan kelakukan Siwon.

"Chullie hyung tenanglah, kau jangan terbawa emosi seperti itu, kita pikirkan baik-baik penyelesaiannya."

"Aku tidak berpikir jika masalah ini bisa diselesaikan baik-baik, Siwon sudah kelewatan Wookie, aku yakin jika Yesung hyung mengetahui semua ini, dia akan-"

"Akan apa?" Eunhyuk yang mulanya menyela ucapan Ryeowook seketika terdiam ketika ada yang menyahut kalimatnya.

Keenam namja yang melingkar didepan ruang TV seketika terdiam dan menatap sosok yang masuk secara tiba-tiba. Sosok namja dengan topi serta mantel yang menutupi tubuh mungilnya.

"Ye-yesung?"

"H-hyung."

Yesung tersenyum tipis, melepaskan topi dan berjalan mendekati namja-namja tersebut.

"Hah... aku lelah hari ini, Wookie hari ini kau memasak apa?" tanyanya, mencoba mengalihkan kalimat yang sempat ia dengar ketika masuk kedalam dorm.

Keenam namja tersebut hanya bisa diam menatap bagaimana Yesung mencoba menahan raut wajah sedihnya. Terlihat sekali wajah itu memerah, sering pula Yesung menggigit bibirnya seakan mencoba kuat didepan para member.

"Yesung-"

"Aku lapar Wookie," sela Yesung sebelum Heechul menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Heechul hyung, kami dapat-" dua sosok yang berseru dengan sedikit berlari masuk itu tampak terkejut, sang namja berambut ikal terdiam mematung diikuti pula dengan namja berdimple disebelahnya. "Ye-yesung hyung..."

"Baby..."

Tangan mungil Yesung terkepal erat, ia yang awalnya sempat menatap dua orang namja tampan itu kini beralih menatap kearah lain. Heechul pun geram, ia bangkit dari kursi, berjalan cepat mendekati Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

BUGH!

BRAK!

"HYUNG!"

Tubuh kekar Siwon langsung menghantam lantai saat Heechul melayangkan satu pukulan telak diwajah tampan itu.

"SAMPAI KAPAN KAU AKAN MENYAKITI YESUNG, HAH! APA SELAMA 2 TAHUN KAU AKAN TERUS MELAKUKAN SEMUA ITU! KAU AKAN TERUS MENYAKITINYA?!"

Siwon terdiam, mengusap darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Sedang beberapa member seperti Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Sungmin langsung berlari menolong Siwon, sebagian memeluk Heechul agar namja cantik yang kini menjabat sebagai tertua di SJ selama leeteuk wamil itu tidak semakin terbawa emosi.

Yesungpun masih terdiam dalam tempatnya, menunduk dan menutup matanya sangat erat.

"A-aku minta maaf hyung, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, a-aku hanya... hanya..."

"HANYA APA HAH! HANYA INGIN TERUS MENYAKITI YESUNG SELAMA DIA WAMIL?" lagi-lagi Heechul menyahut, tidak membiarkan Siwon menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Aku tidak benar-benar melakukannya hyung, semua itu hanya fanservice, aku tetap mencintai Yesung."

"Tetap mencintai kau bilang? KALAU KAU MENCINTAINYA, KAU TIDAK AKAN MELAKUKAN HAL GILA SEPERTI ITU CHOI SIWON!"

"CUKUP!" Yesung berseru keras, ia berdiri dan berjalan cepat untuk menghentikan semua ini. "Cukup hyung, kumohon..."

"Tapi Yesung, dia sudah-"

"Aku sudah memutuskan..."

"A-apa?" semua member mematung, begitupula Siwon yang kini berdiri dan menatap punggung Yesung yang membelakanginya.

"Me-memutuskan? Apa maksudmu?"

Senyuman itu kembali mengembang, Yesung mengusap kasar wajahnya, menyembunyikan bekas liquid yang tidak mau berhenti mengalir. Keputusan ini memang berat untuk ia terima, tapi ia juga tidak bisa terus bertahan jika memang Siwon hanya akan menyakitinya.

Yesung memutar tubuhnya, menatap Siwon dengan perasaan getir. Tangannya terangkat, menghapus bekas darah yang merembes dari sudut bibir tipis itu. ia lantas sedikit berjinjit untuk mencapai bibir Siwon, mengecupnya pelan kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku melepasmu Siwon, hari ini, detik ini, didepan semua member, kau sudah bukan lagi milikku."

DEG!

Siwon beribu-ribu terkejut, ia terpaku mendengar kalimat Yesung, jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak. Tidak, ia mencintai Yesung dan selamanya akan terus mencintai Yesung, ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan namja manis itu walau ia tahu ia sudah sangat bersalah.

"Baby-"

"Aku sudah tidak mau mendengar panggilan itu," selanya lagi, kini onixnya fokus menatap Kyuhyun yang menatap miris kearahnya.

Sedikit banyak Kyuhyun pun merasa sangat bersalah mengingat ia sudah membuat hubungan kedua hyungnya ini semakin rumit.

"Yesung hyung, kali ini saja dengarkan aku, semua yang aku lakukan dengan Siwon hyung hanyalah skrip, aku dan dia tidak ada hubungan apa-apa."

"Tapi aku tidak kuat melihatnya Kyu, setiap aku berada di mobit, fans selalu bertanya apa aku dan Siwon sudah putus? apa aku dan Siwon sudah tidak lagi berpacaran? apa Siwon berselingkuh denganmu? dan..." sejenak ia menggantungkan kalimatnya, mengusap kasar wajahnya yang entah kenapa terus memerah saat ia menahan tangisannya.

Ia menggeleng, merasakan tangan Siwon menggenggam erat tangannya, "Aku mohon, beri aku kesempatan baby, aku benar-benar masih mencintaimu, kumohon."

"Aku tidak bisa, maafkan aku, perasaanku sudah hancur Siwon, aku merasa ingin mati setiap melihat apa yang kau lakukan dengan kyuhyun di stage, kau ingat saat kita masih satu panggung di sushow 4? Setiap kau mencoba berfans service dengan Kyuhyun, aku akan datang karena aku cemburu melihat kedekatanmu, tapi sekarang? Bahkan Donghae pun angkat tangan, bagaimana dengan aku yang hanya bisa melihatmu dari video yang diberikan manager kepadaku?"

Tidak ada suara yang terdengar, semuanya terdiam dan membiarkan keheningan menerpa mereka. Yesung melepaskan tangan Siwon secara perlahan, ia kemudian berjalan mundur untuk menjauhi Siwon.

"Bukankah sekarang kau lebih bahagia? Tidak akan ada lagi namja yang menahanmu berfans service dengan Kyuhyun atau siapapun, tidak akan ada lagi namja yang memarahimu dan cemburu melihat kedekatanmu dengan orang lain, kau bebas, kau bukan milik siapa-siapa sekarang. Terima kasih selama ini kau terus berada disisiku."

"Hyung-"

"Aku akan pergi, untuk sementara aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu, dan kupastikan kau tidak akan melihatku."

Dengan langkah mantap Yesung berjalan keluar melewati member yang terdiam mematung ditempatnya. Ia sempat merasakan Siwon meraih tangannya walau secepat kilat ia menepis tangan kekar yang begitu ia sukai.

Mulai saat ini tidak ada lagi Siwon dihidupnya, tidak ada lagi sosok tampan yang selalu membuatnya tertawa, tidak ada lagi sosok yang selalu menghangatkan dan menenangkan dirinya ketika ia terpuruk.

Mulai saat ini Siwon hanyalah bagian dari masa lalunya, masa lalu yang harusnya sudah mulai ia lupakan selamanya. Karena hanya akan semakin menyakitinya jika ia terus mengingat semua kenangan manis yang pernah tercipta diantara keduanya.

Siwon beringsut dan tidak ada lagi yang menolongnya, yang ia dengar adalah gumaman serta ucapan sedih dari member karena ia sudah dengan bodohnya membuat namja sebaik Yesung pergi dari hidupnya.

Ia kini menyesal, ya... sangat menyesal. Ia berpikir bahwa ia tidak akan pernah lagi bisa mendapatkan namja seperti Yesung, namja yang benar-benar menyempurnakan hidupnya.

'Terima kasih, sudah mencintaiku dan...

-menyakitiku..."

.

.

* * *

"I guess it's going to have to hurt, I guess I'm going to have to cry, And let go of some things I've loved to get to the other side  
I guess it's going to break me down, Like fallin when you try to fly,  
Sad but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life starts with goodbye" _**– Carrie Underwood**_

* * *

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

* * *

Jangan pukuli sayaaaaa... aku lagi sedih karena pair itu sekarang makin jaya dan pair kita lagi bener2 tenggelam. Aku buat ini gegara liat pics sushow guangzhou yg leher kyu merah dan daddy cium2 kyu terus TT_TT,,,

Okay lupakan, yang penting sekarang kita tunggu sampai pair kesayangan kita ini bener2 comeback hihihihi...

Ini FF pertama menjelang YEWON DAY, masih ada 2 FF lagi yang akan aku post besok dan lusa... apakah ada yang masih tertarik?

okesip silahkan tinggalkan comment ^^

Jeongmal gomawo~~ #Hugs_Rae


End file.
